


Day by Day

by Cindy_Wen_811



Category: PK - Fandom, 山亀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wen_811/pseuds/Cindy_Wen_811





	Day by Day

小任性

6月初的時候，長崎分公司因為業績良好，被額外分配了銷售任務。  
這一消息讓原本一片輕鬆的銷售課全體炸了鍋。  
原本完成自身銷售已屬不易，要再加碼，每個人都面臨著很大的壓力。  
於是，長崎分公司的高層們開會之後決定成立負責開發新客戶的銷售團隊。從銷售一課到銷售五課，每課抽調2名業務能力強的銷售來完成新增任務。  
而亀梨，作為銷售一課的王牌銷售員，恰好在前不久升職做了業務主任，項目小組長的位置便被順理成章地安在了他的頭上。

「課長，您沒搞錯吧？我的銷售任務已經是分公司裡最高的了。能完成這些已經很不容易，現在還把這樣的工作交給我，那若是原本的任務完不成要怎麼辦？」雖然亀梨也並不是無法完成任務，只是那樣的話，至少意味著連續一個月都沒辦法正常休息。  
課長像是知道亀梨會來說這一番話似地，待亀梨話音剛落，他便立即站起身，90°鞠躬，聲音洪亮地「我知道這是個非常有難度的工作，但為了公司，還請亀梨桑能接下這個工作！拜託了！拜託你了！！！」  
「欸…」亀梨被他這麼公然地低頭請求弄得手足無措，他只得小聲地「課長！！你這是做什麼？快抬起頭來！！！課長！！！」  
「拜託你了！！！請務必答應這個無理的請求！！！」課長鐵了心地繼續逼迫，亀梨終於敗下陣來「好好好，我會努力的，您快別這樣了。」  
「謝謝！」課長一臉通紅地抬起頭來，旋即大聲地對大家宣佈「亀梨主任將會負責新任務的統籌工作，請大家多多支持！」  
亀梨無奈地歎了口氣『真是老狐狸…』

就這樣，亀梨連續工作了二十多天，趕在年中報表出來之前，將新任務完成了。  
7月1日（週一），長崎分公司收到了總公司的表彰，亀梨所率領的銷售團隊拿到了一筆豐厚的銷售獎勵，以及1天的假期。  
這個週末，即將迎來三連休的銷售組成員們拿著獎金到居酒屋發洩似地喝了大酒，當場就醉倒了7個。亀梨雖然沒有醉倒在居酒屋，但也只撐到了進門，就直接躺在地上睡著了，一直到第二天10點才醒了過來。  
手機早就沒電了，等接上電源，才聽見滴滴的提示聲。  
亀梨打開一看，竟然是山下的消息。  
原來他因為妹妹的畢業典禮去了京都，拍了好幾張盛裝的京都街道。  
『還真是悠閒呢！』亀梨將自己的心中所想回了過去。  
山下幾乎是立即回復『這一個月辛苦啦！來京都放鬆一下吧？』  
亀梨挑了挑眉，決定先洗個澡之後再來回復這條簡訊，但等他出來的時候，山下已經將機票買好，給自己發了過來。  
如果是其他人這麼做的話，亀梨一定會有被冒犯的感覺，但對方是山下，所以……不開心的情緒是不存在的，還有些夾雜著甜蜜的無奈感。  
「14:55的起飛時間也太趕了啊喂！！！」

飛機到達關西國際機場機場，再轉乘1個多小時的JR特急，終於到達了京都。  
因為這麼麻煩的轉線，亀梨自從到長崎工作之後就沒有再來過。  
記憶中的京都都是歷史的韻味，亀梨是喜歡這裡的，會來這裡也不完全是因為山下的緣故，他不由得要這麼說服自己。  
火車站外山下在等待，亀梨隔著海海人潮都能看見那個毛茸茸的頭頂。  
其實髮型並不算是有特色，只是內心裡的直覺讓亀梨這麼認定了。

「山下君~」亀梨在走近的時候，揮了揮手。  
只是還沒等山下回應，他就看見山下身邊有一個穿著和服的女子，正對著山下的耳朵笑著說話。  
亀梨感到胸口有一陣發悶，他不自覺地後退了一小步……  
「和也！」山下發現了人群中的亀梨，往他這邊走過來。  
亀梨的目光掃過山下的臉龐，停留在他身側的女子身上。  
那女孩兒似乎發現了亀梨的視線，大大方方地上前一步「亀梨君？我是山下莉奈，初次見面，很高興認識你！」  
山下無奈地笑著「這是我妹妹莉奈，她聽說我來接你，就一定要跟來。」  
「亀梨和也，很高興認識你。」亀梨的心情立即陰轉晴，笑著和莉奈打了招呼。  
「那我就不打擾你們的約會啦！今晚哥哥請我吃飯，亀梨君也一起來哦！」莉奈見到亀梨，滿足地離開了。  
亀梨有些好笑地看著山下「這是？」  
「上次去長崎的時候，被莉奈刨根問底，我就…告訴她了。」山下有些忐忑的樣子「你該不會…生氣了吧？」  
亀梨搖了搖頭「怎麼會？我反倒有些開心呢。」  
「真的嗎？太好了！」山下開心地攬著亀梨的肩膀，兩人有說有笑地離開了車站。

下榻地點是清水寺旁邊的一家民宿。  
獨棟的木質和屋，據說是昭和年間蓋起來的，經過戰火的洗禮，存世不多的老民居之一。  
「莉奈的宿舍已經退了，她搶了樓上的房間，那我們就睡一樓可以嗎？」山下開了門，一邊走一邊說。  
這是亀梨第一次與男友的家裡人見面，又住在這樣的地方，讓他有一瞬的晃神，仿佛他和山下已經是一家人，現在是出來家庭旅行似地。  
這真是個很特別的感覺，有些緊張又很期待。雖然並沒有想要和莉奈成為好友，但能一起聊聊有關山下的往事似乎也很有意思。  
「好啊。我沒關系的。」亀梨對山下點了點頭，又在屋子裡走了一圈「這裡好大啊！要住幾天？會很貴嗎？」  
山下擺了擺手「這是慶祝莉奈畢業的禮物，費用什麼的，家裡已經付過了，你只要安心在這裡住下就好。」  
「這樣的話，明天的午餐讓我來安排吧！」亀梨提議到。  
山下笑了笑「不用啦！那個瘋丫頭的行程滿滿的，我們不用管她就好。」  
「可是……」亀梨總覺得有些不好意思。  
山下從後面抱著他，下巴磕在亀梨的肩膀上「或者你來給我們做早餐吧！我超級想念和也做的早餐呢！鬆餅、太陽蛋、年糕湯…超級好吃的！」  
「好吧！既然你都把我空運來了，那麼我就給你當一回早餐機器人吧！」亀梨說著，還擺了一個機械舞的動作。  
山下好笑地看著他「機器人我可不要……」  
亀梨轉過來伏在他的胸口，軟軟地長歎了一口氣「好累哦……」  
山下撫著他的背「時間還早，你要不要先睡一會兒？」  
「那你呢？」  
亀梨抬起臉，山下的親吻就這麼落了下來……微微踮起腳尖深入纏綿，用唇舌述說著思念。  
懷抱漸漸收緊，鼻息漸濃……  
分開的時候還兩眼迷蒙，山下的聲音也跟著性感起來「我陪你睡。」

洗過澡之後，兩人就關上房門在被子裡待著。  
山下原本想要親熱一下，但亀梨睏得厲害，只得交換了一個親吻，便相擁而眠了。  
晚飯的時候，莉奈回來了。  
一直沒有睡著的山下，小心地幫亀梨蓋好被子，出了房門。  
「亀梨君有點不舒服，頭暈，大概還有點發燒，現在睡了。」山下對莉奈說到「我去買點藥，今晚就不出去吃了吧？」  
「沒關係啦，記在你賬上就好。」莉奈並沒有什麼不高興「想不到哥哥你還挺體貼的嘛！」  
「啰嗦。」山下被莉奈說得有些不好意思，留下一句抱怨便出了門。

亀梨沒多久也醒了過來。  
原本想轉個身縮進愛人的懷抱裡，怎知道居然撲了空。  
「山下君？」亀梨瞇著眼睛，努力地想要看清楚房間內的狀況，可山下並不在房內。  
打開房門，莉奈正坐在廚房外的旋轉椅上一邊喝啤酒一邊刷手機。  
「亀梨君，你醒了？感覺還好嗎？要不要去醫院？」莉奈連珠炮似地發問。  
「欸？我沒事啊…那個，山下君去哪了？」其實還是有點不舒服的，但亀梨並不覺得已經到了需要去醫院的地步。  
莉奈還沒來得及回答，山下就從門口走了進來「你醒了？感覺還好嗎？」  
「噗，怎麼你們都這麼問我？我沒事啊！就是有點頭暈，可能天太熱了吧。」亀梨抹了一把臉「對了，是不是要去吃晚餐？」  
「你有胃口嗎？」山下有點驚訝。  
「呃…我不太想吃飯，要不，你們去吧！」亀梨只要一想到吃的，就感到一陣反胃。明明從今天早上開始到現在都沒有吃過任何東西，但就是感覺很飽，胃部有些翻湧的感覺，實在很不舒服。

「不如我們叫壽司外賣吧！哥哥買單！」莉奈語調歡快地說。  
「沒關係啦，你們不是打算出去吃的嗎？去吧，我再睡一會兒好了。」亀梨有些過意不去。  
山下則看著亀梨「我怎麼可能讓你一個人待著啊！」  
之後又轉向莉奈「就叫壽司外賣吧！」  
「我真的沒事…你們出去吃吧！不是都說好的嗎？」亀梨先是對山下說，後面又轉向莉奈「叫壽司外賣太便宜他了，應該讓他請客吃料亭。」  
「謝謝亀梨君，那麼我就叫極上了。」莉奈拿著電話撥了號碼。  
山下急忙制止「別真給我叫極上啊喂！」

一通鬧騰下來，亀梨和莉奈笑個不停。  
山下有些不高興地撇撇嘴，對亀梨抱怨到「你一個病人，就不要和莉奈一起折騰我啦！」  
「我真的沒事啦！」亀梨喝了些水感覺好些了「好像夜裡有點冷呢。」  
「是你發燒了！」山下將體溫計遞給亀梨「量一下體溫，我去給你煮蛋粥。」  
「欸？」  
「你這是苦夏了，開始那麼忙，身體沒有恢復，又去喝大酒…肯定還有什麼不良習慣讓身體受寒了吧！從下午睡覺的時候開始就在發低燒，你自己沒有感覺的嗎？」山下一股腦地將理論倒了出來。  
亀梨這才想起自己昨夜是在地板上睡著的，估計是那時候受涼了吧。  
被這麼明目張膽地關心著感覺真不錯，但山下那模樣讓他有點想笑。於是，在不好意思地看了山下一眼後，乖乖地量起了體溫。

一如山下的預料，亀梨現在是發低燒。  
蛋粥煮好了，壽司也在同時送了過來。  
三個人就在這棟民居的和室裡邊吃邊聊，莉奈不負期待地說了很多山下小時候的事情。當然，對亀梨和山下的戀情也打聽了個底朝天。  
對於莉奈將自己稱為山下的男友，亀梨並沒有去糾正。  
雖然覺得他和山下並不算交往，但若是要解釋的話，恐怕得聊上長長的時間，也不一定能說的明白，所以，就這樣吧。  
山下喝了些酒，在聊天的時候，並不怎麼插話，對於督促亀梨喝粥和吃藥，倒是一板一眼的，容不得半點馬虎。  
「哥，我明天要去芽衣那裡住一晚。你們可以盡情地……」莉奈喝多了幾杯，講話的時候咯咯笑個不停。  
亀梨被這露骨的暗示燒紅了臉，山下則尷尬地打斷她「說什麼呢。」  
「哎呀，害羞了。不說還不行嘛！fufu……」

吃過飯不久，山下就拉著亀梨去房間休息了。  
可下午才睡過一覺，現在時間也遠沒有到平日睡覺的那時，亀梨怎麼也無法入睡。  
隔著門板，外面的聲音，聽的並不清晰，一個人陷在黑暗裡，感覺也不好受。  
他就這樣睜著眼，一直等到山下進房間。

「你怎麼還沒睡啊。」山下輕手輕腳的，顯然是害怕吵醒亀梨的模樣。  
亀梨笑了「我早上10點才醒，下午又睡了一覺，現在哪裡能睡得著啊…」  
「那，我們要不要做一點愛做的事？」山下鑽進被子，用讓人遐想的語調說到。  
「莉奈還在外面啊喂！」亀梨急急地說到。  
山下將臉埋在他的背上「我是想要幫你按摩啊，你在想什麼呢？和也君。」  
亀梨被軟軟地捏了一下，那股不服輸的情緒立即飆了上來，一邊說著「哦，好啊。那就幫我按一下吧。」一邊用身體去反復擠壓兩人之間的縫隙……  
原本就有些高的體溫，隔著棉布傳過來，那富有彈力的翹臀，正在山下的重點部位來回磨蹭著，不僅左右擺動，還微微地上下晃著。  
身邊人兒的氣喘明顯變粗，手上的力道也變得亂七八糟……

「寶貝兒，你真熱情。」山下的氣息在亀梨的耳邊，重重地喘了一下。  
緊接著，被一個翻身壓倒在床褥上。  
「嗬…」速度加上重力的按壓，另亀梨急促地喘了一下，他立即咬住下唇，生怕自己再發出羞人的聲響。  
頸後的敏感被持續的舔弄著，發燒好像直接拉升了度數。  
臉頰燙得能煎雞蛋了……  
山下一隻手緊緊地摟著自己，另一隻手伸進衣服內肆意遊走著……  
身體本能地興奮了起來。  
「別，我錯了…快停手……」一墻之隔還有別人在，這種認知令亀梨全身緊繃，即便是身體在渴望愛撫，但理智卻不允許他放任。  
山下仿佛沒聽見似地越發賣力地吸吮著耳垂，將舌尖探入耳廓……  
原本在腰側掃動的手掌，探入底褲，一把抓住那挺立的男根。  
「嗯…」手掌的溫度和力度包裹著，令亀梨發出帶著氣音的呻吟。  
山下一面擼動著亀梨的敏感，一面將自己的勃發隔著底褲戳在後庭的入口，模擬著進出的姿勢，晃動著。  
穴口很快就濡濕了一片，前面的鈴口也分泌出晶亮的體液。  
「想要嗎？」山下故意加重了手上的力度，亀梨再次驚喘。  
『男人是下半身思考的動物』這句話果然沒錯呢，亀梨一邊自我吐槽，一邊無限委屈地對山下控訴「我，我現在是病人……」  
山下稍微停下動作，下一刻，便將亀梨仰面朝上的翻過來，自己順勢壓在上面。  
上半身還穿著睡衣，下半身卻光溜溜地貼合著。  
興奮的男根互相摩擦，山下抓著亀梨的手一起包裹住那跳動的炙熱，模擬著性愛的節奏，擼動著。  
這樣就算不進入也感覺很舒服，手掌的力道恰到好處地將興奮感推向高潮，囊袋互相擠壓模擬出了抽送的實感。  
細碎的呢喃在耳旁催升體溫，脖頸交疊著……  
「和也……」  
「和…也……」  
「和……」  
一字一句都浸染著情色，被這樣喊著名字的感覺似乎格外羞恥。  
「嗯…呃啊……」  
兩股濃稠噴薄而出，睡衣未能倖免地被沾染了。  
山下伏在亀梨的身上低喘「這樣舒服嗎？」  
「嗯…」亀梨小小聲地應了。  
「你先躺一會兒，我去拿毛巾來。」山下輕輕地吻了吻亀梨的額頭，起身往房間外的洗手間走去。  
剛才還一片熱鬧的起居室，現在只留了一盞不算亮的地燈，大概莉奈早已經回去自己房間休息了吧。

『原來和喜歡的人在一起做這種事的感覺是這樣的吶……』  
畢竟從亀梨到達長崎之後就沒有過戀人，平日有需求的話，都是自己解決。  
誠然，通過對性器的刺激是可以達到釋放的效果，但高潮過後的空虛感卻是加倍的。  
在黑暗中獨自喘息的滋味並不那麼美好，不是特別有需要的話，亀梨很少這麼做。  
可和山下做這種事卻不一樣，對方顧慮自己的身體狀況退而求其次的做法實在讓人感覺幸福。

山下一進房門就看到亀梨看著天花板傻笑。  
「想什麼呢？這麼開心。」山下掀起亀梨的被子，用浸過熱水的濕毛巾在他身上擦拭著。  
亀梨笑著搖了搖頭「沒什麼，不過我想我大概可以睡著了。」  
「嗯…那快點睡吧！明天好了的話，就可以四處逛逛了。我也很久沒來京都，聽莉奈說，北野天滿宮那邊很熱鬧，順著清水寺散步過去，沿途也有不少好吃好玩的地方。」山下把亀梨和自己換下來的衣服拿在手上「我去把這個洗了就回來。」

第二天一早，山下和莉奈如願地吃到了亀梨準備的早餐。  
「好吃」的稱讚聲此起彼伏，亀梨則一邊吃一邊觀察著這一對兄妹，心裡不由得感歎『果然是一家人呢！』  
吃過早餐之後莉奈就離開了，臨走還不忘給兩人一個暗示的wink，大聲地「我今天晚上不回來住哦，哥哥和亀梨桑玩得開心點呀！」  
山下擺了擺手「就你話多！出去玩也要注意安全啊！」  
「是是是，知道了。」

祗園祭期間的京都街道上人流如織，花間小道和去往清水寺的道路上完全被遊客佔滿了。  
夏季的暑氣沒多久就讓人出了一身熱汗，明明才出來沒多久，就想要躲回空調裡納涼。  
亀梨想去伏見稻荷大社看看，寫過許願的鳥居之後，又去了千鳥居觀景，在路邊的小攤買了兩個腐皮壽司嘗鮮，繼續往鴨川出發。  
最終遊覽完嵐山再往回走，已經累到在電車上睡著了，還差點坐過站。

「啊！真熱啊！」遊覽了一輪的兩人回到和屋已經是又熱又渴。  
打開從便利店買回來的冰沙坐在客廳，一邊吹冷氣一邊吃，好半天才緩過勁來。  
「果然是年紀大了嗎？」亀梨笑著說「年輕的時候真是怎麼玩都不覺得累呢……」  
「現在也不算老吧，噗。」山下立即反對。  
「如果一會兒不出門的話，我去洗個澡。」亀梨站起來。  
山下做了一個笑的表情「北野天滿宮，和也你該不會忘了吧……」  
「呼~度假也很累呢……」

為了這許久沒有過的儀式感，兩人還是洗過澡，換了浴衣和木屐，搖著紙扇出現在祭奠的舉辦地。  
夜風帶來少許涼意，白天因為太熱而沒有怎麼填滿的胃袋開始發出信號。  
從街頭的章魚燒開始，一路走一路吃，還和小孩子們擠在一起玩了撈金魚的古老遊戲，雖然一條也沒撈到，卻好像真的變年輕了幾歲。  
燈光映襯著夜色裡的京都，每一處都美得仿若畫卷。  
兩人走到街角的木質廊道上，雙手交握，安靜地看著這樣一幅熱鬧的景象「祭奠，真是一件美好的事物呢！」  
「要是能有煙火就更完美了。」亀梨附和著。  
「要下週才會有吧，不過這樣已經很好了。」山下笑著看著亀梨「有你陪在我身邊，對我來說就已經是完美了。」  
『若是可以每天都陪伴，就好了。』這句話幾乎已經到了嗓子眼，但亀梨還是沒有把它說出口，他只是點了點頭「京都，真的來對了。這裡真美。」  
『還是不要奢望吧，享受現在的美好就好了，不是嗎？』

「啊……嗯啊…………」  
亀梨跨坐在山下的身上，下巴高高揚起，發出難耐的呻吟。  
被暗影所籠罩的交合處，正不斷發出濕粘的聲響。  
「還要…大力一點……啊哈……」  
細細的啜泣和吟喑交疊，喘息也越發粗重。  
「喜歡嗎？」山下啞著嗓子問。  
「喜歡……啊哈！太深了……………」亀梨的膝蓋被抬了起來，黏糊糊的穴口，將山下的性器全數吃了進去，跳動著的肉棒在裡面忽上忽下地攪動著。  
「不行，啊啊啊……」強烈的刺激讓亀梨縮起了身子，他慌亂地想要撐著山下的肩頭，卻被翻身壓倒在床褥上。  
肉帛相擊的聲響短促而急速，亀梨難耐地扭動著，金色的亮線狂亂地在漆黑的眼前舞動……  
山下加重了抽查的力道，低聲道「一起……」  
肌肉一陣一陣地收縮，四肢開始發麻，亀梨死死地抱住山下的肩膀，終於，兩人一起射了出來。  
之後的意識已經有些模糊了，亀梨只記得自己就這樣睡了過去。  
山下似乎有幫忙清理身體，但實在太累，等真的清醒過來，已經是第二天早上了。

第二天就要上班，亀梨打算先回長崎。  
回程的機票亀梨堅持自己來買，山下只得由他去了。  
上午還有些時間，兩人稍微逛了逛商店，買了些京都的手信。  
亀梨原本打算在火車站和山下道別，但山下卻一定要送他去機場。  
坳不過，只得讓他同行。  
兩人在火車站買了火車便當在車上吃，山下吃著吃著，忽然說「和也你對我是怎麼想的？」  
「嗯？」  
「你也是喜歡我的吧？」  
亀梨笑了「你說呢？」  
「喜歡。」  
「答對了，加十分。」亀梨心情很好的樣子。  
山下坐正了身體「雖然很不現實，但還是希望你能和我交往。和也君。」  
亀梨有些驚訝的神色「為什麼？既然你都已經知道很不現實了……」  
「因為我想要理直氣壯地要求你，只喜歡我一個。」山下抓著亀梨的手，一臉認真地說。  
亀梨沉默了一會兒，終於忍不住笑了出來「那我也可以這麼要求你了，對嗎？」  
「當然！」  
「好吧，那…就交往吧！山下君！」  
車窗外，景色正急速地倒退，廣播裡，傳出列車即將到站的提示。  
而在車廂內，最後一排的座椅上，一對同性戀人正輕輕地吻在一起，仿若拋棄了時空，天地間只剩彼此。

機場裡，送別了亀梨的山下。  
回想起昨夜……  
亀梨在沉入睡夢的前一秒，呢喃著「可以只屬於我嗎…山下君…」

final.


End file.
